Baby Boy (feat. Sean Paul)
Baby Boy was selected as the second single from Dangerously In Love and was another commercial success following the previous single, Crazy in Love. Not only is the single certified platinum by the RIAA, it spent a total of 9 weeks at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 and a total of 29 weeks on the chart. Lyrics (feat. Sean Paul) Certified quality A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology Buck dem da right way – dat my policy Sean Paul alongside – now hear what da man say – Beyoncé Dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya Beyoncé sing it now ya Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh Yes no hurt me so good baby oh I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go Let me breathe stay out my fantasies Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide And in the words of love I got ta get it certified But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Picture us dancin real close In a dark dark corner of a basement party Every time I close my eyes It's like everyone left but you and me In our own little world The music is the sun The dance floor becomes the sea Feels like true paradise to me Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy you stay on my mind Baby boy you are so damn fine Baby boy won't you be mine Baby let's conceive an angel Top top – girl Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl Driving around da town in your drop top – girl You no stop shock – girl Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world Top top – girl Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl Driving around da town in your drop top – girl You no stop shock – girl Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams We stepping in hotter this year, We stepping in hotter this year, I know you gon' like it, I know you gon' like it. I'm stepping in hotter this year, I'm stepping in hotter this year, So don't you fight it, So don't you fight it, to end Download the ring tone and see more here: Category:Songs Category:Dangerously in Love